


Second Chance

by LostInWonder



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInWonder/pseuds/LostInWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from the kinkmeme-Merle's death was just a bad dream. When Daryl wakes up,  he needs some reassurance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

Daryl had decided to stay the night in the cell they'd stuck Merle in. It just didn't feel right leaving his blood alone like that in a jail cell, separated like he was some kind of animal. Shit, he didn't do Glenn any permanent damage and it's not like he knew that crazy "Governor" was gonna threaten to rape his woman. Why the fuck hadn't Glenn just brought Merle back in the first place? It's not like he didn't know he was his brother. As for Michonne, he really couldn't justify that shit, so he put it out of his mind, like he'd always done when he had to stand by his kin over his better judgement.

He was happy enough that Merle had actually come back with him. It had taken a lot out of him to leave his brother behind in the woods, even as pissed as he was. When he heard his footsteps behind him, he'd been relieved as hell. He knew if Merle hadn't come to follow after him, he'd probably have wound up tracking him down again and he really didn't know what would have happened then. Rick would be dead, that's what, he reminded himself, and just felt thankful at this point that it had all worked out right. He listened to Merle snoring slightly in the bunk along the other wall and started to relax as it sank in that he finally had his brother back.

Then he was on a dusty road, out alone, searching for Merle, who was somehow gone again. He had a dread feeling in the pit of his stomach, like he almost didn't want to follow the trail he was on. Merle was different now, he was clean. He'd never been clean, not for as long as Daryl could remember, and the thought of having his brother back and _sober_ made him feel as happy as he'd been as a kid on those rare occasions when Merle would drop back in his life to remind him that there actually might be someone who gave a shit about him. He didn't know why Merle had gone off this time,but he was pissed that he'd left him behind _again_.

There were walkers here and there eating some fresh dead and he put them down easily as he pressed on. Then he came across one that was kneeling, hunched over a corpse, tearing at it's entrails ravenously, and his blood ran cold. There was something horribly familiar about the shape of it's head, the clothing...the missing hand...even before the corpse that was his brother looked up to meet his gaze with it's blank, cloudy eyes, Daryl was starting to panic. 

His crossbow slipped from his hand, his knees almost buckled, as he realized Merle was gone...gone for real, for good, and he just wasn't ready, wasn't ready to be all alone again, not now, not when they'd just found eachother. He was breaking down, sobbing, as that _thing_ started to shamble towards him.

He knew what he had to do but he couldn't, his buck knife was in his hand but all he could do was shove the lurching body away again and again, as if he could buy enough time to wake up, for this not to be real. And then finally when he realized he was going to die if he didn't, he tackled his dead brother to the ground, stabbing the knife into it's face over and over until it was no longer recognizable, and still he kept going, lost in a helpless grief that he knew there would be no resolution for and suddenly everything was going black around him.

"Hey... _hey_...Daryl..." he heard Merle's voice out of the darkness, felt a hand roughly shaking his shoulder and then he was awake and gasping for breath, his vision adjusting to the dim light in the jail cell.

"What the hell's wrong with you, boy?" Merle whispered harshly. Daryl just shook his head, unable to talk as he felt his eyes tearing up from relief. Just a dream. Just a fucking dream. But it had felt so real...

"You gonna answer me or you just gonna sit there like a mute?"

Merle was still here, not gone, they were going to have a second chance after all. Daryl felt emotion welling up that he didn't want to deal with, that there was no way he could put to words, not with Merle, hell, not with anyone.

"Hey, " his brother said sharply, giving his shoulder a little shake. "You hear me talkin' to you?"

Instead of an answer, Daryl just put his hands on Merle's shoulders and moved in to kiss him roughly on the mouth, seeking to rid himself of the memory of that loss. There'd been nothing but running and fighting since they'd met up again, and all of a sudden he was desperate to feel that closeness that had often taken them a fifth of whiskey and sometimes a little Ecstasy to get to. 

Merle was surprised but his cock started to rise immediately. He'd thought his little brother had given up on that sort of thing since coming to be with these folk. He gripped the back of Daryl's head, tangling his fingers in his hair. Feeling those warm soft lips against his, that needy little tongue pushing into his mouth, shit, he didn't know what he'd been dreaming but he sure didn't mind the effect.

"Bout time you welcomed me back proper," Merle whispered as they stopped to take a breath. He was already reaching into Daryl's jeans to wrap his hand around his stiffening cock. That little gasp Daryl made at the contact went straight to Merle's own dick, making him ache to get inside. Fuck, with only one hand, he couldn't just flip Daryl over so easily anymore. Plus they didn't have anything around to ease the way in.

Daryl slipped off the cot onto his knees. Merle had already taken himself out in anticipation and Daryl took his brother's member hungrily into his mouth, only a slight stab of shame piercing the desire that was driving him. He didn't have a better way he could show Merle how glad he was to have him back, that everything was good between them.

Merle hissed with pleasure as Daryl's mouth slid up and down his shaft. He placed his hand on his head, but resisted the urge to push. He was just happy to have him here and willing like this, all those months of worry and grief were fading away under the feel of that soft messy hair under his hand again. Once Daryl had slicked him all up, Merle tugged on his hair to signal him to stop. A blow job wasn't enough, he wanted to claim him again, wanted them to be able to come together.

Daryl was yanking Merle's pants clear off, recognizing he needed assistance to get it done quickly. Then he was fumbling out of his own. Merle yanked him forward by his dick, slipping it fully into his mouth for a few pulls before getting up to get behind him.

"Coulda kept goin," Daryl groaned, as he felt Merle's mouth slide off him.

"Nah, you ain't keepin' me waitin' right now," Merle breathed, pressing them both to the floor so that Daryl was bent over the cot. "Been too long, brother."

He wet a finger real good and slipped it in. Daryl was tight as hell and it was a good thing cause it meant he hadn't been bending over for anyone else. He slid in deep, curving his finger to rub the right spot to make Daryl push back against him, the ring of muscle relaxing under the stimulation. He worked him a little more, and then eased off the sweet spot, waiting until Daryl started writhing impatiently. 

"You ready for me yet?" he whispered teasingly.

"Yeah," Daryl answered breathlessly. He wanted him inside so bad, wanted to feel like they belonged to eachother again, wanted it to take away all the guilt and longing he'd felt and just replace it with this raw desire. It was easier this way.

Merle leaned in to bite the back of Daryl's neck as he reached around to grip his dick, smearing the precum off the tip and using it to coat his own. Then he was pushing past the entry, reveling in that ring of tight heat as it slowly swallowed him up. Damn, it felt so good he wanted to start slamming hard but he wasn't gonna risk hurting him just cause he felt as desperate to come as a teenager right now. 

Daryl wasn't in as much of a mood to be careful though. He started rocking against Merle, making him respond by thrusting back just as forcefully. He needed it to be almost painful, to make him mindless and wanting.

"You want it rough, boy? " Merle growled, "Alright..." He took hold of Daryl's hips as best he could with only one hand for grabbing and rutted into him until he heard him start to make those little whimpers and moans that made it real hard to hold back. Normally Daryl wasn't one to try and make noise unless it was forced out of him, but Merle could tell there was something different about him right now. Hell , maybe he'd missed this just as much, he thought, and wrapped his fist around his brother's cock as he bore down on him to go in deep.

Daryl moved against him with abandon, bucking into his hand, his rhythm getting more erratic as he started to get closer. Merle knew he wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer, so he took control of the pace, dragging his fist up and down Daryl's cock faster and steadier.

"C'mon, now," he grunted, his vision starting to go as he felt Daryl tighten sharply around his shaft. "Give it to me."

Daryl buried his face in the mattress to smother his cries as he came. Merle felt him spasming underneath him, his seed spilling over his fingers and all over the concrete floor, and then he lost it too, collapsing heavily over Daryl's back as he finished.

They lay there, breathing hard, just enjoying the familiar warmth of eachother's bodies. It had been so long since they had been this close, neither wanted to move right away.

"Dreamt...you were turned..." Daryl mumbled into the mattress finally.

Merle understood the desperation now. He'd had a few of those dreams himself the past year, waking up in a cold sweat, guilt hitting him like a gut punch as he realized once again he'd failed to protect his little brother. That wasn't gonna happen again.

He leaned up and rubbed Daryl's back soothingly with his good hand. "I'm here now. " he said, softer than he'd meant to. "Ain't goin' nowhere."

Then he got up, tossed Daryl his jeans and pulled on his own. No telling when any of those idiots might be wandering through. Figured it would be better if this little thing they did stayed private. He threw himself back down on the bunk, sated, watching Daryl get dressed and lay back down in the other bunk.

"You gonna let me get some sleep now? " Merle asked lightheartedly.

"Asshole, " he heard Daryl mutter back softly.

He wouldn't say it but he was gladder than hell to have been there to wake him up from that dream. "Hope you had the balls to put me down." Merle added, unable to shake the thought from his head yet. 

He heard Daryl laugh a little. "Yeah, I stabbed the shit out of you. " he said. "Didn't even think twice."

Merle chuckled at that, his body starting to relax on the thin mattress. "Good."


End file.
